Summertimelove in the moonlight
by Shuichi-Shindou-19
Summary: hm.. naja.. Trunks fährt mit Bulma in den Urlaub.. und es wird Turbulent aber lest selbst


Summertimelove in the moonlight  
Trunks Sommerliebe Teil 1  
  
Kleine Info: Trunks ist in dieser Fanfic gerade 15 geworden. Er ist in der neunten Klasse, und nicht gerade ein Musterschüler. (Lasst euch vom Anfang nicht irritieren. Er bleibt nicht sitzen. Er ist gerade so durchgekommen.). Soo, mehr an Infos gibt's eigentlich nicht. Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen meiner Fanfic. (Hoffe auch viele Kommentare. Vertrage auch Kritik.)  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Die Sonne schien heiß in Trunks Klassenraum, wo gerade die Zeugnisausgabe begonnen hatte. So, kommen wir zu Trunks Briefs. (Trunks ist der erste im Klassenbuch). Sagte der Lehrer streng. Doch Trunks reagierte überhaupt nicht. Er schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster und war mit den Gedanken schon in den Sommerferien. Trunks Briefs! Schrie der Lehrer nun. Eh Ja! Stotterte Trunks, sprang hastig auf und legte die Hände an die Hosennaht. Noch sind keine Sommerferien Mr. Briefs! Schimpfte der Lehrer. Natürlich. Entschuldigung. Sagte Trunks leise. Das ist ja wohl das mindeste! Nun gut, kommen wir zu ihrem Zeugnis. Wenn ich da so draufschaue, denke ich mir, dass sie lieber nicht so viel Tagträumen sollten Mr. Briefs. Darf ich fragen, wie es zu der 5 in Mathe kam? Fragte der Lehrer. Trunks schaute nur betrübt zu Boden und zuckte mit den Schultern. Konnt ich mir ja denken. Vielleicht sollten sie sich im nächsten Jahr mehr anstrengen. Aber sie haben ja jetzt einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen. Sie bleiben nämlich sitzen, und werden genug Zeit haben, alles noch mal durchzukauen. Sagte der Lehrer schadenfreudig. Trunks schaute erschrocken hoch. Was? Ich bleibe sitzen? Aber... aber ich... aber ich dachte, das der Direktor entschieden hat, mich in die nächste Klassenstufe zu schicken? Fragte Trunks ängstlich. Davon weiß ich nichts. Hier hast du dein Zeugnis. Setz dich. Sagte der Lehrer. Trunks nahm sein Zeugnis, und setzte sich völlig durcheinander wieder auf seinen Platz. Na toll, darf ich mich also noch ein Jahr mit diesem Arschloch rumschlagen. Aber halt, das ist jetzt das kleinste Problem das ich habe. Was wird Mama dazu sagen? Dachte sich Trunks. Son Goten, der Trunks entsetztes Gesicht bemerkt hatte, stupste diesen sanft an. Hey Trunks. Alles klar mit dir? Flüsterte Son Goten. Trunks aber, hatte das überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Er dachte immer noch über seine Mutter nach. Scheiße! Hoffentlich darf ich trotzdem mit in den Sommerurlaub. Oh Scheiße! Dachte Trunks. So ging es noch einen ganze Dreiviertelstunde. Bis es dann endlich klingelte. Trunks erhob sich von seinem Platz, und schlich ganz langsam aus dem Klassenzimmer. Son Goten folgte ihm. Hey! Alles Ok? Wollte dieser wissen. Trunks traten fast die Tränen in die Augen. Ja klar. Alles Ok. beteuerte er, hob dann ab und flog schnell nach Hause. Als er zu Hause angekommen war, schloss er leise die Tür auf und wollte sich unbemerkt auf sein Zimmer verdrücken, ohne das Bulma und Vegeta was mitbekamen. Das klappte aber nicht ganz so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Bulma und Vegeta saßen nämlich in Trunks Zimmer, und knutschten. (Igitt!!!) Als Trunks die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Bulma & Vegeta schreckten auf, und sahen ihn beide ziemlich „blöd"an. Oh Schatz, wir... wie war dein Tag? Lenkte sie ab. Danke gut, aber was macht ihr da, noch dazu in meinem Zimmer. Wir haben auf dich gewartet. Wir wollten dein Zeugnis sehen, und da ist uns langweilig geworden. Da haben wir uns ein wenig geküsst. Antwortete Bulma. Aha. Na gut, dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter stören. Tschüss. Sagte Trunks, und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als plötzlich Vegetas strenge Stimme ertönte. Halt! Nicht so schnell junger Mann. Dein Zeugnis. Trunks zuckte zusammen, und ging wiederwillig zurück in sein Zimmer. Er holte sein Zeugnis aus der Mappe, und wartete auf das Donnerwetter. Als Vegeta und Bulma seine Noten und das „nicht versetzt"sahen, wurden sie echt sauer. Bulma begann, Trunks eine heftige Standpauke zu halten. Wie kommt die Fünf da hin? Und die sechs Vieren? Noch nicht mal ne Eins! Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie du das geschafft hast? Wollte Bulma wissen. Vegeta war stumm vor Wut. (ist wohl besser so, (.) Was soll nur aus dir werden Junge. Von wem hast du das nur. Weder ich, noch Vegeta, waren so faul wie du. Denk doch mal an deine Zukunft. Was willst du denn später werden? Kloputzer? Wenn deine Noten so bleiben, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich hier zu lassen, und mit Bra in den Urlaub zu fahren. Und vor allem, werde ich dich später nicht in meinen Betrieb aufnehmen. Drohte Bulma. Trunks erschrak. Das mit dem Betrieb war ihm ja eigentlich egal, aber er wollte unbedingt mit in den Sommerurlaub. Bitte Mama. Bestraf mich auf jede erdenkliche Art u. Weise, aber bitte, bitte nimm mich mit in den Urlaub. Bettelte Trunks. Bulma sah, das Trunks der Urlaub ziemlich wichtig war, also ließ sie sich erweichen. Ok! Über deine Bestrafung reden wir nach der Fahrt mit deinem Vater zusammen, Ok? schlug Bulma vor. Trunks nickte, und eine fröhliches Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen. Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf, und ging ziemlich sauer in den Gravitationsraum. Ich hoffe das mit deinen Noten bessert sich, sonst müssen wir andere Seiten aufziehen mein Sohn. Sagte Bulma eindringlich. Klar! Ich werd mich anstrengen. Versprochen. Beteuerte Trunks. Und wehe nicht. Sonst knallts. Lachte Bulma. Trunks schob sie aus seinem Zimmer, und schloss mit einem lauten Seufzer die Tür. Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Dacht schon sie reißt mir den Kopf ab. Dann zog er sich seine Hausklamotten an und schmiss sich vor die Glotze. Da kam Vegeta. Das schmink dir gleich mal ab. Schalt das Ding gefälligst aus und komm mit. Dafür, das du so ein „Super" Zeugnis bekommen hast, darfst du jetzt zur Strafe 10 Stunden mit mir Trainieren. Schimpfte Vegeta. Trunks verzog das Gesicht, schaltete den Fernseher aus und folgte seinem Vater in den Gravitationsraum. Dort quälte Vegeta ihn 10 Stunden lang. Er schlug auf ihn ein, wie auf einen Schwerverbrecher. (Er beleidigte ihn auch wieder aufs äußerste, so wie er es immer tat. () Als Vegeta damit fertig war, seinen Sohn zu misshandeln, musste Bulma, Trunks erst mal eine magische Bohne geben. Dann steckte sie ihn ins Bett, denn es war schon sehr spät. Am nächsten Tag musste Trunks früh aufstehen, denn er musste Bulma beim Koffer packen helfen. Als sie dann fertig waren, tranken beide noch einen Kaffee, und fuhren dann in aller frühe los. (Bra und Vegeta schliefen noch. Die beiden bleiben zusammen zu Hause.) Auf in den Sommerurlaub! Brüllten Trunks & Bulma im Chor. Die fahrt war lang und beschwerlich. Sie fuhren 13 Stunden. Bulma regte sich natürlich wieder tierisch über jede Kleinigkeit auf. Wie bescheuert doch manche Fahrer wären usw. Dann kamen sie endlich an. Sie hatten ein wunderschönes Ferienhaus, genau am Strand. Bulma und Trunks fielen sofort in ihre Betten, denn sie waren Todmüde von der langen Fahrt. Sie schliefen bis zum nächsten Morgen durch.  
  
-------------Fortsetzung folgt-------------  
  
Hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Teil wird's prickelnder und spannender. Versprochen! Aber nur bei vielen Reviews... Eure Ronald-Weasley-17 (ja.. ich bin ein Mädchen ^^) 


End file.
